


Introductions

by Dolimir



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introductions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ngaio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngaio/gifts).



> This was a snippet for ngaio, who wanted _Xander/Gunn - Situation: Pre-Dawn angst crap, first times, discovery._

Xander watched the last vampire dissolve into dust. He took a step back to keep from inhaling any of the remains.

His companion nodded his head in approval. “What did you say your name was again?”

“Xander. Xander Harris. And you’re--”

“Gunn.” Gunn did a slow three-sixty turn around the alleyway, making sure there were no more nasty surprises waiting to jump out at them. “Where did you say you were from?”

“Sunnydale.”

“That’s where Angel’s from, isn’t it?”

“Well, technically, I think he’s from Ireland.” When he saw Gunn’s look of impatience, he hastily answered. “Yeah. Do you know where he is?”

“Why?”

“I have a message for him from the Slayer.”

“Slayer!”

Xander held his hands up. “No. No. It’s not like that. These two used to date.”

“Angel dated a Slayer? Damn, the boy’s got some balls.”

“Look, I don’t--” But before he could continue a vampire jumped out from behind a dumpster and knocked Gunn to the ground. Without conscious thought, Xander shoved a stake in the vampire’s back. After their attacker disappeared, he leaned down and helped Gunn to his feet, surprised by how close they were standing together. Both men were panting and Xandered marveled that there was something intimate in sharing gut-wrenching terror with someone else.

“Come on,” Gunn whispered.

Obediently, Xander followed and wondered what other surprises Los Angeles had in store for him.


End file.
